It's got to stop
by Hardy-Hennigan-Hickenbottom
Summary: When she finds out he's going to America - she'll do anything to stop him.


**Stop!!**

**Part 1 Jaynes pov**

Jealousy tore through me yet again as Chris brought her back to my house yet again._**Why can't I be happy ?, because the only person person I would be happy with is Chris and since he is taken , my chance of happiness is and was over a long time ago**_.

"Jayne this is Jill " Chris said interupting me from my thoughts

" Yeah I should know " I spat

" Calm down " he said slightly agitated

" Well you've told me enough times haven't you just trying to rub it in my face a bit more huh?"

" Yeah well I forgot , forgot that you have no-one so you have to ruin my life" he yelled

" That's the last straw Chris get the FUCK out of my house now !!!!!! " I raged

Chris literally ran out of the house Jill in tow , as I collapsed on the sofa tears flowing freely._**Why does he have to do this to me , I hate him . I thought he loved me , but no he probably likes seeing me like this doesn't he ? . As for her she's probably loving it breaking up the best partnership there is , was and ever will be.**_

Suddenly there was a loud a thud on the door , I hauled myself off of the sofa to go and get . To my suprise it was Chris without Jill.

" What do you want " I practically yelled at him

" I need to talk to you " he said calmly

" Come in "

" I'm sorry for what I said earlier " he said with sorrow in his eyes

" Too late now damage is already done isn't it" I said fighting the urge to cry

" It was harsh of me to say you have no-one you have me " he siad with tears in his eyes

" But your with Jill now , not me " I said tears threatening to spill

With that he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me deeply. couldn't help but deepen it even more I knew I shouldn't but I just couldn't help it.

" Will that make it up to you " he asked

" No "

" No?"

" I know what will though"I said leading him upstairs

I couldn't believe I was doing this but I wanted it for so badly it hurt . We made quick work of our clothes and tumbled into bed . A good half an hour later we were cuddled up and fell asleep in each others arms like we were meant to be.

**Part 2 Chris' pov**

_**I cant believe what happened last night **_I thought as I watch the sleeping figure next to me ._**I knew it couldn't happen again , we both knew that .**_Suddenly the alarm clock went off interupting my thoughts . Jayne sleepily turned over and turned it off and snuggled back up to me.

" Jayne, I hate to say it but we need to get up now it's just gone 9am"

" Oh fine"she replied sleepily " Jspoil sport"

I laughed at her last comment as she went off to have a shower ._**While she was in the shower I thought over what Jill had said to me last night. I mean how am I going to tell her , it would break her heart in two . So I decided I would tell her when she comes out of the shower . I will talk to her then.**_

_**20 Minutes later**_

" Nice shower ?" I asked

" Yes thankyou " she said rumaging through her wardrobe

"Jayne I need to talk to you"

" Oh what about?" she asked

" We'll discuss it over breakfast " I said

" Okay "

_**10 minutes later**_

When she come down she was wearing herfavourite purple velvet tracksuit set.I'd had the breakfast already on the table

" Thankyou" she said sitting down at the table opposite me

" That's okay" I replied

" So what was it you wanted to talk to me about anyway" she asked taking a piece of toast

" Well Jayne I don't know how to say this so I'm gonna come straight out and say it "

" Get on with it then "

" I am I am " I said composing myself " I was saying I am moving to Dever , Colorado with Jill " I said gulping

" But ... but ... but you can't just up and leave me on my own Chris you know I need you "she stammered

" I'm so sorry Jayne " I said reaching for her hand across the talble " you've got to remember that I will always love you "

" But you'll always love her more right ?" she said softly

" Wrong , Jayne you I know I love you and nothing is going to change that " I said sighing

" Okay , I've got some shopping to do so you may aswell go" she said quietly

" Okay " I said walking towards the door " love you "

" Love you too" she replied

**Part 3 Jayne's pov**

"Love you too " I replied as he walked out of the door and out of my life for good.

_**2 Days later**_

" Karen " I cried as my best friend walked throught the door

" I got your text , honey whats wrong " she asked softly

As we sat down in the living room I told her everything that had happenend that night and the morning after.

" I can't believe he would do that to you I am totally shocked "

" I don't know Kaz I just don't know , what am I supposed to do now I'm a wreck

" The only thing a girl can do , go and get yourself ready sweetie we're going shopping " Karen said exitedly

_**30 Minutes later**_

" All ready?" Karen asked as I got into the car

" You bet " I replied closing the car door

The jouney to the shopping center was a quiet one , but not that awkward silence , as we aproached the shopping center I nearly jumped out of the car .I hadn't been shopping in ages and it was nice to be spending some time with my bestfriend , taking my mind off of everything that had happened over the last few days.

_**5 hours later 5:30pm**_

As we stumbled through the door shopping bags in tow . I couldn't help but find it relaxing just sitting down having a cuppa.

"Hey Karen how'd you feel about going and trying these clothes out " I asked

" What do you have in mind girlie"she asked

" How about going to a resturant and having some dinner and then hitting the town " I replied

" Thats my girl"

" I take that as a yes then "

" Of course , what are you gonna wear then ?"' she asked

" Oh you'll find out" I smirked

_**1 Hour later Karen's pov**_

" Are you ready yet " I called up the stairs

" You can't rush perfection honey" she called back

_**Another 30 minutes later**_

"Finally" I laughed " you look stunning darling"

" Why thankyou" she replied

She was wearing a stunning knee length red dress with a plunging neckline , with black Louboutin peep toe heels and completed the look with subtle make up , a gorgeous silver heart necklace and a black Gucci clutch.

" Lets go girl " They both screamed

_**At the resturant 25 minutes later**_

Jayne and Karen were showed to there seats by a particulary good looking waited .

" And we will have a bottle of your best red wine " Jayne said sweetly

" Okay it will be right with you " the waiter replied

After finishing up with dinned Jayne and Karen split the bill and left it on the table and walked out. As Jayne tried but to no avail to hail down a taxi she finally gave up.

"Fuck this Karen , I give up " Jayne said rather loudly

The night was drawing to a close so a rather drunk Jayne and Karen decided to get a cab and head finally hailing a cab by not giving up this time they both got into the cab and sung all the way home , much to the drivers finally got home and Karen paid the taxi driver . Jayne just about managed to unlock the door they both stumbled rather dunkenly throught the door , but only made it to the sofa and fell asleep there.

**Part 4 **

" Ow my head " Karen moaned sitting up

" Ditto " Jayne replied

" How much did we have to drink last night Jay "

" Too much " Jayne replied sleepily

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door which made both Jayne and Karen jump.

" Go away " Karen yelled

" I'll get it don't worry " said Jayne getting up from the sofa

" Dont worry I wasn't going to worry"

Jayne got up and unlocked the door and revealed a smug looking Jill standing at her doorstep.

" And what do you want exactly ?"Jayne asked not really caring because her head was hurting too much and the light wasn't exactly helping

" I just want to share some things with you " she said pushing past Jayne and walking into the living room

Jayne shut the front door and followed behind Jill.

" What is it you want ?": Jayne asked again

" I wanted to tell you that me and Chris have set a date for our wedding "

" .Now Leave" Jayne and Karen said in unison

" There's something else"Jill said slightly agitated that her previous comments had not phased Jayne in the least " I'm pregnant too "

" Even leave?"

" Aren't you even phased by that "Jill replied shocked

" No not really , I always knew he couldn't keep it in his pants honey "Jayne said causing Karen to burst out laughing

" Very true Jaynie " Karen said still laughing

" How dare you " Jill shouted

" How dare me what , make a comment ? " Jayne retorted

" The baby was planned and we are going to make a fantastic family when we more to America "

" Yeah yeah sure babe , I'm sorry to burst your bubble but if I know Chris then it wont last long and as to moving to America he'll get bored and come home there's to many things to miss , me for one " Jayne replied

And with that Jill slapped Jayne round the face and Jayne retaliating by returning the favour with a hard slap across the stood up and walked out slamming the front door behind her.

"Round 1 me her 0" Jayne said giving Karen a high five " I have a feeling that isn't the last we are going to see of her"


End file.
